Never a Clean Break
by StoryGirl02
Summary: life can be hard, life can be tough. hermione has to get through it all.
1. everyone's at it

**Never a Clean Break. **

**One **

**Everyone's at It**

_-because from what I can see, everyone's at it-_

_

* * *

_They were at it again. Everywhere she went they were there, lips stuck together like glue and paper, moans erupting from their mouths. She let out a loud groan, and buried her head in her hands. Strands of hair fell over her face as she shifted moodily on the stairs, the stone cold underneath her bare legs.

How _could_ they? She knew and understood the physical side of it, but how could he hurt her like this? He must have known how she felt. Hadn't she shown enough emotion towards him for that to be considered a fact, and not just a simple fantasy?

So, if he did know how she felt, how could he do this in front of her? Did he have no compassion, no empathy for the girl he had known and been friends with for five years? Did he not care for her, not even a little bit, not even at all?

Was Lavender that pretty that he could push the image of her out of his half-witted mind? Was she that attractive, that her fluttering eyes and flirty smiles could distract him from the ignorant spew of words that came from her mouth? Was she really what he desired?

At that moment in time, stuck sniffling on the cold stairs, Hermione seriously hated boys in general.

Stupid Ron.

_Stupid boys. _

_

* * *

_**This twelve-part series was supposed to be for a challenge on hpffc & supposed to be finished & posted by the end of January 2010, but I completely forgot about it & thought I deleted it. _Whoops_ a trillion! :/ It'll have a different Lily Allen song from her album It's Not Me, It's You, every part. :) But here it is, for your reading. Review, yes? **


	2. the fear

**The Fear**

_-I wan to be rich and I want lots of money-_

_

* * *

_There was only one reason why she was actually with him. It wasn't because he had claimed to have redeemed himself, or changed his image in the public slightly. _No._ It wasn't even because of his good looks. In truth, they repulsed her, right down to his leather-clad feet and right up to his silky strands of blond hair. The way that he dressed him, so neatly so rigid, annoyed her and she longed to just run up and mess up his clothes. His appearance compared with hers, was one of a god, while she just looked like a mere mortal. No, it wasn't right to be going out with someone more attractive, more perfect than herself.

She was with him for the money.

And anything and everything that it brought.

The diamonds, glittering merrily under the sunlight. The rubies, beaming as they hung off her ears. The emeralds, encased in necklaces and draped over her neck. She adored jewellery, and the high life, sipping champagne every day, and doing whatever she pleased, whenever she pleased.

She threw money away happily, like it was water laughing as she bundled out of stores with her new purchases, the salesperson waving her away with joy a thick green wad of money in their hands, their greedy little eyes devouring it.

Then the money stopped coming.

She'd spent it all.

_Damn. _

Guess she'd be leaving Draco Malfoy sooner than she had thought.


	3. not fair

**Never a Clean Break**

**Three**

**Not Fair**

_-it's not fair and I think you're really mean-_

_

* * *

_Damn this life.

Sighing, she pulled her dress down, tugging on the fabric until it came to her knees. Her hair was matted to her head by the forces of wind and rain, and as she stood on the corner, shivering in the cold, she wished that a car would come along and take her away.

_Where was he? _

It wasn't fair that he could be late, but whenever she was, he yelled and raved on about it. It wasn't fair that he could just show up whenever he liked. She did have other things to do, you know, dinner to make and dishes to wash after his poker game last night.

There was a screech as the car pulled around the corner, heavy base lines thumping, auible even from her spot of the corner. She let out a sigh of relief, before tugging on her dress once more.

"Hey, baby," Justin slurred out as he pulled up. She paced towards him, heels clacking and eyes narrowed.

"Your drunk," she prounced, to which he shrugged. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she took her seat in the car, glancing only quickly at him before he pulled away, screaming to the music as he reved up.

Why had she chosen him, of all people, to date? Whenever he worked, yes, he was a fairly respectable man, but when he got on the drink, everything changed. She was sad to say that he had hit her once or twice, screaming at her, before falling to the floor. She had never reported it, but she was sincerely sick of being treated like a punching bag.

Yes when he got on the drink, _everything_ changed.

She quickly leant forwards to change the radio station, sneaking a quick peek at him. When he didn't react, she turned the knob once halfway around, settling back into her chair as the opening bars of the new song started to play. He grumbled softly at the change in music, but kept driving, eyes straight ahead.

"_Oh, he treats me with respect, he says he loves me all the time." _

Yeah, right.

* * *

**Ah! First off, big apologies to Justin Finch-Fletchley I'm sure he wouldn't do that, but I needed a Muggle-born wizard that people kinda knew and notsome random OC! Anyway, three down! Review? :)**


End file.
